Red Strokes
by Heavy Metal Queen
Summary: Yaoi songfic, slight lime


The Red Strokes

The Red Strokes

By: Solo no Miko

[Moonlight on canvas, midnight and wine   
Two shadows starting to softly combine]

Heero pressed his lips to the soft flesh of Duo's throat, drinking in all the soft moans and mewls escaping his partner. His hands felt their way along the exposed skin, mapping the beautiful body to memory. Duo tipped his head back and moaned, reaching a hand back to pull the band out of his hair, a soft waterfall of chestnut cascading around them.

[The picture they're painting   
Is one of the heart   
And to those who have seen it   
It's a true work of art]

Heero looked up at the sound of the snapping band, his chest constricting painfully at the beautiful angel before him. Duo's eyebrows shifted sideways in confusion, torn between shock over the expressions flying across his lover's face and confusion about the very same thing.   


[Oh, the red strokes   
Passions uncaged   
Thundering moments of tenderness rage]

"Oh Duo..." Heero's vocal cords clamped tightly shut, refusing to let the words of admiration and love escape. His partner looked at him, violet eyes full of life and warmth. He swallowed hard and forced his vocal cords into actions, shocked by his deep and husky tone. " So beautiful..."  


[Oh, the red strokes   
Tempered and strong   
Burning the night like the dawn]

All expression fell off of Duo's face, his mouth freezing in mid gasp. Had he heard the Perfect Soldier just call him beautiful?! He slowly brought a trembling hand up, gently caressing the Japanese boy's face. The callused pad of his thumb running gently along Heero's slightly trembling bottom lip.  


[Steam on the window, salt in a kiss  
Two hearts have never pounded like this]

Duo took a shuddering breath, losing all control as he lunged forward, pressing his lips to Heero's in a desperate kiss. His heart fluttering a mile a minute, and his hands not far behind. He ghosted them across the Wing Pilot's delicate cheekbones, pushing upwards to run them through the dark mass of wild hair.  


[Inspired by a vision  
That they can't command]

Heero's breath caught in his throat as he felt Duo's lips touch his, scalding heat seeming to emanate from the American's deft fingers. He was light headed and giddy, drunk on the wonderful taste that was Duo Maxwell. He pulled away from the kiss long enough to pull his green cotton tank top over his head, tossing it over his shoulder casually. He reluctantly pulled himself away from the braided angel to hook his hands into the hem of his shorts, easing them over his hips and revealing his unorthodox choice of going commando.  


[Erasing the borders  
With each brush of a hand]

Duo stood and walked to the now quite shy pilot, wrapping a possessive arm around his waist as he dipped his head, surrounding them in a curtain of chestnut, nuzzling the heated flesh of his neck and shoulder lovingly. He let his other hand wander, slender fingers drumming playfully across taut stomach muscles, delighting in the way they quivered beneath him. Slowly he ventured further down, grasping his lover's erection in a gentle hand.  


[ Oh, the red strokes  
Passions uncaged   
Thundering moments of tenderness rage]

Heero groaned involuntarily, pushing his aching member further into the warm hole that Duo's hand had made. He closed his eyes and tipped his head back, mouth open and panting slightly as he tried to assess the feelings raging through his body, trying to understand how the beautiful boy made him want to fall to his knees and beg him to stay with him forever.  


[ Oh, the red strokes  
Fearlessly drawn  
Burning the night like the dawn]

Duo couldn't stop the tears from pricking his eyes as he watched Heero, looking utterly beautiful, the sheen of sweat making his slender body glow in the soft moonlight. He wrapped his arm tighter around the other boy's waist, pulling him close, reveling in the feel of whipcord muscle beneath the velvety skin slick with salty wetness.

[ Oh, the blues will be blue and the jealousies green  
But when love picks its shade it demands to be seen]

Heero threw his head back, moaning almost constantly as his body began to arch faster and his hips bucked into his lovers body with more and more fervor, the need building inside of him. He felt as if a tidal wave were pulsing through him, breaking his delicate body like a thousand shattered pieces of a broken glass, scattering and flying in a thousand directions.  


[ Oh, the red strokes  
Passions uncaged   
Thundering moments of tenderness rage] 

Duo's mouth hung open, his heart beating rapidly in his chest as he watched the orgasm tear through the other pilot, his heart wrenching and soaring at the same time as the unearthly beauty called out his name in his moment of highest passion. Duo didn't know what to do or say, he had never been so touched by anything in his life.  


[Oh, the red strokes  
Tempered and strong   
Burning the night like the dawn]

" Duo I...I...love you!!" The cry tore itself from Heero's throat before he could breathe, let alone think of the consequences of his sudden outburst. Cobalt eyes cast down as he tried to pull away from the braided object of his affection, but failing miserably as his legs had rioted against him and turned to jelly.

Duo caught the wobbly boy before he could fall, his arms wrapping gently, but securely around his naked waist, long fingers idly caressing the soft flesh just above the other boy's rear. " Heero..." The boy in question winced deeply and struggled to pull away to run, hide, to do anything but be in this situation. Duo tightened his grasp and placed a hand beneath Heero's chin, forcing cobalt eyes to meet with violet. He wiped the dark sweaty bangs from the Japanese boy's forehead, laying a tender kiss in his wake. He whispered softly in his lover's ear, his voice trembling with emotion. " I...love you too..."  


[Steam on the window, salt in a kiss  
Two hearts have never pounded like this]


End file.
